The Truth
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: What would happen if Perry was a really a girl named Krysten in a platypus costume? What if she had to risk her life to save her family? What if, she fell for Ferb? Takes place after "Busted" episode. Ferb,Phineas,and Krysten are fourteen. Ferb/OC Perry
1. The Truth About the Platypus

**Okay. This idea just came to me after watching the "Busted" episode. I actually had an hour long fantasy about this before i wrote it down. lol Here we go! Also. I do not own Perry the Platypus or anyone or anything you recognize from the show.**

_**Perry/Krysten's POV**_

I was lying under the table when Candice started talking about her dream.

"A-and then Jeremy said..said some words, and the Perry showed up and he was like a secret agent or something!" Phineas glanced at me, and Ferb spoke up for the first time today.

"Maybe that's where he disappears to everyday." My eyes widened. _I hope the chief didn't hear that._ Then, the armed men from our agency burst in through the windows, doors, or any other opening they could find. They grabbed my family and pulled them into the living room. I stood up on my four legs and ran in behind them. The Chief stepped in front of me and frowned.

"I'm sorry Agent P. We're going to have to relocate you." Then, the men pulled out syringes I knew would be used to "dispose of" my family. I couldn't take it. I used my teeth to grab the zipper behind my leg and unzipped it. I took off the costume and stood up. Chief's eyes widened, as did Phineas and Ferb's. Their mom spoke up.

"Y-you're a secret agent?" I nodded and pulled my hat on.

"Yes. And my name isn't even Perry. It's Krysten. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but..You guys are the best family I've met in a long time. And I don't plan on letting these yahoos get rid of you." Then I drop kicked the Chief and all the other Agents rushed forward, still holding onto my family members. I made my moves carefully and soon had all of the men knocked out.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" I pushed everyone out to the "Flying Car of the Future, Today"

"Phineas, you drive, I need to call a friend so we can hide somewhere." He nodded and climbed into the front seat along with his dad. I was squished into the back next to his mom and Candice and was practically sitting on Ferb's lap.

"Sorry." He nodded and I pulled out my phone. I dialed the first number I could think of.

"Is this Vanessa Doofenshmirtz? Hi. It's me Perry the Platypus. *sigh* Yes I am really a girl in a platypus costume. I need to ask you a favor. Me and my family need somewhere to hide, can we stay in your apartment? Thank you so much V. There's a secret entrance? Great! Where?... The mall...Are you serious? Wheres the main entrance then? Okay that's more practical. What?! *sigh*We'll be there soon." I snapped my phone shut and tapped Phineas on the shoulder.

"Okay, We need to go to the mall. We'll need to be discreet, but I think we can do it." He nodded.

"Kay Per- Krysten."

**That was interesting lol. Rate and Review**


	2. You're Very Interesting

**Okay. Here's the next chapter (again part of the fantasy)**

_**Krysten's POV**_

Once we had gotten into the mall I pulled everyone into the hallway that was used to go from one side of the mall to the other. I stopped them almost at the end.

"Okay. We're going to have to do this in pairs." I debated whether or not I should call the parents 'Mom and Dad' but I figured it would be easier to keep up with.

"Mom and Dad, You guys go into that home improvement store right there." I chose that store because it was right next to the store we needed to get into and because they looked like a couple that might want to re-do their house. They nodded and walked off arm in arm to that store. I turned to Candice and Phineas.

"Okay. You guys are going to go into that clothing store next to that cafe. See it? Good." They nodded as well and marched off to the boutique. _I hope Candice doesn't decide to go on a shopping rampage...or run into Jeremy._ I rolled my eyes and then realized, I had left me and Ferb as partners. He had that blank expression that he always wears when he's thinking of something. I grinned.

"What are you thinking about?" He shrugged and took a step forward.

"I was wondering how we're going to get the rest of the family where we need to be and also, why you left us as partners, when it would be much more useful if I was with Phineas." I looked down at my feet and bit my lip. _He's a smart kid._ I didn't really want to waste time answering his questions so I took his hand and we started walking through the crowd of people into the small cafe. We sat in a small booth in a corner and both ordered a coffee.

"Okay. The entrance is in the back room of this place. We should be allowed in if we ask for Vanessa." I took a sip of my coffee and noticed that Ferb was staring at me over the rim of his. I put my coffee down on the table.

"What?" He shook his head and laughed under his breath.

"You're very interesting when you're not pretending to be a platypus." I titled my head to one side and looked down at my coffee.

"Why?" He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head back up to look at him. He grinned.

"Well, for one thing you talk. And another, your eyes are way prettier when they're not surrounded by green fur." I grabbed his hand and put it back down on the table. A real relationship with any of them would make things harder if I failed. I started talking strategy, ignoring the semi-hurt look on his face.

"I think you should go into the home improvement store and get your parents. Aren't you and Phineas like..locals there or something? I'll go and get Phineas and Candice out of the boutique." I stood up leaving Ferb at the table. The manager asked if I wanted my bill but I shook my head.

"Put it on Vanessa's tab." The man nodded and returned to the counter. Then I ran out the door with one last glance at Ferb when I passed the window.


	3. Fangirls and Supply Closets

**OKay *sugar rush* Things are starting to pick up, I can feel it. I don't own the song. Phineas and the FerbTones do lol**

_**Ferb's POV**_

I sighed and got up from the table, watching Krysten run to the store to fetch Phineas and Candice. I walked out the cafe and started toward the department store my parents were in. I looked up and down each aisle until I found them, looking a tiles. I cleared my throat. Never one of them looked at me. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't feel like talking today but I guess if it must happen, it must happen.

"Mom! Dad! Come on! We got to go!" They looked at me and followed me out the door. I started toward the boutique where Krysten was getting Phineas and Candice. They came out and met us in front of the small cafe. We were about to go in but a group of girls started screaming at _us_.

"Oh my God! It's Phineas and Ferb." Other girls throughout the stretch of mall started conversing in hushed whispers, 'from Phineas and the FerbTones?' 'that Phineas and Ferb?' I was really starting to get annoyed that they always said Phineas first, but then a whole crowd of fan girls charged straight at us. We started running and I screamed at Phineas, my voice full of sarcasm.

"Great idea genius! That was a great thing to do that day!" Phineas rolled his eyes the same time Krysten did.

"Well I'm sorry, next time we get bored, I'll check the future to make sure no hormonal fangirls chase after us afterwards!" We were glaring at each other, which caused us to not see the wall we smacked into. The fangirls were gaining on us. Krysten looked just as scared as we were. She crawled over next to us.

"What do we do?!" Phineas looked from me, to her, to the Radio Shack we just happened to be sitting by. He lowered his voice so only we could hear.

"There's only two things that can stop a horde of fangirls. One, they get a reunion concert, to get them off our backs. Two, they find out their favorite singer is dating another girl," he glanced at me, "So, which one of us is going to kiss Krysten?" I looked at him like he was crazy, but I also liked the idea. Krysten stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't I have a say in this? Who said I wanted to kiss either one of you? I say we just do the concert and get it over with," me and Phineas looked at her with hurt expressions and she stuck her hands out in apology, "Not that I don't think you guys wouldn't be good kissers or anything, it's just that, those fangirls might end up tearing me apart. We gotta think about me too." I nodded and started thinking out loud.

"Okay, Phineas, you go see if we can borrow some microphones from Radio Shack, we'll calm down the crowd." We all stood up and Phineas ran off to the store. We could see Mom and Dad watching anxiously from the very back of the crowd. I looked at Krysten as we walked forward. She glanced at me too.

"How are we going to get them to shut up long enough to get the point across that we're doing a concert?" I looked at the crowd of girls all screaming over me and Phineas, and noticed that the Fireside Girls were the only people holding them back. I shrugged and grabbed Krysten by the shoulders.

"Like this." I pulled her closer and kissed her, and before I had even pulled away, the entire mall had stopped talking. Krysten's eyes widened in unison with the other girls in the crowd. She brushed some hair out of her face and took an extra step back. _Was I really that bad?_ Before I could even say aything to her, all the girls that had pulled "I luv Ferb" posters, from I don't know where were all crying hysterically. I pinched the bridge of my nose and rolled my eyes. Krysten edged closer to me.

"Great job smart one. Now, not only will the entire female population hate me, but now, I'm going to followed by poparatzi..EVERYWHERE." But before she could get really mad, Phineas came back carrying three microphones. Krysten's eyes widened in fear and she took a step back. She shook her head.

"Phineas, I am not singing with you guys. I'm the Parkour, Ninja girl. Not the "I am a Rockstar" girl. I don't sing. I mean I can, but I don't like to." Phineas rolled his eyes and shoved a microphone into her hand and plugged it into the stereo a Radio Shack worker had brought out. Then he plugged in the other two and put a cd into it.

"Lucky for us, the store still had our karaoke cd in stock." He pressed play and we stared to sing, Krysten rolled her eyes and joined in.

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you_

_I said a...  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you_

_Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you_

Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you

_Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby, baby)_

When we finished, the crowd applauded, and began to disperse, taking all the disappointed fangirls with it. Once they were all gone, Krysten glared at me and stormed off toward the cafe. I followed her and Phineas was about to do the same, but Mom put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him about us needing to be left alone. I was planning to follow her into the cafe but she kept walking. I stayed well behind her until we were out of Mom and Dad's sight and then I grabbed her shoulder and pinned her against the wall. She tried to wriggle free but my hands were stronger than her thanks to a whole summer of building crazy things. She tried one more time and then slumped against the wall. I heard her mumble a faint 'let me go' before I noticed she was crying. I caught a small tear on her cheek with my finger and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just want to know why you're being like this." Her head snapped up and she looked at me like I was a total imbecile.

"You kissed me, even when I told you I didn't want you to! Don't you think that's a good enough reason to be mad at someone? Or do you just not understand the point of boundaries? I have my reasons for not wanting to kiss you, Ferb! If I didn't have these reasons I probably wouldn't've minded!" I looked down at my feet and mumbled to myself,

"I would still like to hear the reasons." She rolled her eyes, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me into the nearest supply closet. I was about to protest that only staff was allowed in here but she put her hand over my mouth.

"Okay. You want to hear the reasons? Fine, here are my reasons. I really like you Ferb, I really, really do, but if I can't save you and your family, think about what that will do to me, if you guys are killed. That's why I'm trying my best not to have a relationship with any of you. If things were different...I- I probably would have kissed you back." I stepped back only to trip on a bucket. Krysten was stilled holding onto my shirt so she fell on top of me. I was still shocked so I justed looked at her. She glanced from me, to the door, and back to me again. She scrambled up onto her feet and ran out the door leaving me lying on the floor. I came to my senses and jumped up. I ran out the door only to find half the people in the mall were staring at me. Some obnoxious guys wolf-whistled, so I knew they had seen Krysten come out of the closet before me. I rolled my eyes and started running back to the cafe. When I got there, Mom had an arm around a sobbing Krysten and Phineas had a hand on her arm. I walked up next to them and Phineas glared at me. I closed my eyes and shook my head._ She's got them wrapped around her finger. I wonder what she told them I did. Probably that I started yelling at her, that I hit her or something._ Dad gestured for me to come to him. He looked at me and then back at Krysten.

"What did you do to that poor girl?" I grabbed my hair and growled.

"I didn't do anything! I don't know what she's told you, but I did nothing wrong!" People had started to gather around the scene, most of them teenage boys, probably the ones who were whistling earlier. I rolled my eyes and stormed inot the cafe, the rest of my family following behind me. I knew we were looking for Vanessa so I walked up to the man at the counter.

"We're here to see Vanessa. We're friends of hers." The man glanced at me and then over my shoulder. He nodded and led us to a supply closet which, when opened, was a long hallway which most likely led to Vanessa's apartment. I nodded and we all started to walk down the hallway.


	4. Orange Soda and Living Arrangements

**The last time we saw our kick-ass characters and our secret agent super emotional girl (I personally think she was PMSing at the time lol) they were walking down a hallway TO THEIR DOOM!!!! *slap* bad Doofenshmirtz! Stay away from my computer!!!! ahem....As I was saying. Our totally awesome fanfic characters are walking down a hallway to Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's apartment. soooooo. ya?**

_**Ferb's POV**_

I walked down the dark hallway with Krysten and the rest of my family following behind me. It was so dark, I didn't know where the door was until I smacked into it and fell to the floor. Apparently, I hit it hard enough for Vanessa to notice, because she opened the door. I picked myself up and we all filed inside. Krysten walked off to a different room to discuss something with Vanessa. Mom, Dad, and Candice sat around the table in the kitchen, and Phineas sat up on the counter. I paced around the room and decided to spread out on the couch. I didn't see any books to flip through so I started pulling at a loose thread on my shirt. Mom looked at me and cleared her throat. I looked up at her wordlessly.

"Um, do you want something to eat, Ferb? I'm sure Vanessa wouldn't mind if you boys raided her fridge." I looked at Phineas and then back at Mom. I shook my head and rolled over to stare at the wall. I heard someone get up from the table and start pacing the room. It was Candice,

"Ugh, this is so boring!! I could be doing something productive, like hanging out with Jeremy!" I rolled my eyes, _Don't you mean stalking Jeremy?_ I stood up and walked over to the fridge. I opened it. _chocolate, soda, pizza, soda, ice cream. Jeez, doesn't this girl have anything healthy to eat?!_ I reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of orange soda and sat down on the counter next to Phineas. I cracked it open and took a drink of the orangey beverage. I was feeling generous so I held the can out to Phineas and he took a sip.

Then, Krysten walked into the kitchen and sat on the floor next to my feet._ What the hell?!_ She hunched over her knees and rubbed her eyes. She looked really stressed. I took the soda out of Phineas' hand and gave it to her. She nodded gratefully and drained the rest of the can. Krysten handed it back to me and I threw it in the sink. She ran her hand through her hair and stood up. She had dark purple circles under her eyes, which were red from her crying earlier. Krysten tried to pull herself up onto the counter but was too tired to do so. I turned her back around to face the kitchen and pulled her up with my hands under her arms. She smiled weakly at me and slumped over, resting her head on her knees, again. I looked at my parents who were now watching me expectantly, Candice who was sitting in the living room looking slightly interested, and Phineas who, if I could be certain, looked almost jealous. I looked up at Dad not to sure what to do at this point. He just shrugged but Mom caught my attention. She was holding her arm up like...like she had it around someone's shoulder. I looked from her to Krysten. I hesitantly stretched my hand over her shoulders, and pulled her into an upright position. She was so weary that once I had her sitting up straight, she slumped over so that her head was resting on my shoulder. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me from beneath her eyelashes,

"Thank you," she mumbled. I nodded and leaned up against the wall. Vanessa walked into the room and started talking, obviously addressing all of us,

"You guys can stay here as long as you want, um. Go ahead and eat whatever you want from the fridge, or as you can tell, the mall food court is an option. I'm sorry there aren't more rooms, but me and Krysten made some plans for the room we have. Candice, you're going to share my room with me, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher, you can stay in the guest room, and everyone else will have to make do with the space in the living room." We all nodded and Mom stood up,

"Thank you so much, Vanessa, for letting us stay here, we really appreciate it." Vanessa nodded and walked back out of the kitchen and a few minutes later returned carrying a pile of blankets and pillows. She walked over to us sitting on the counter and set them on Phineas' lap,

"These are for you guys in the living room. The guest room is already made up, so whenever you guys want to go to bed it's ready." I nodded and was about to get up when I noticed that Krysten was snoring softly into my shoulder. I smiled and shook my head. Phineas and I sat on the counter for a little bit longer until everyone else had gone to sleep. Then Phineas jumped off the counter and sat on one of the chairs at the table,

"Why does she have to like you?! How come none of the cool girls think I'm cool?! Why is it that the only girl I can get to go out with me, is a stupid girl scout?!" I shushed him and carefully got off the counter. I scooped Krysten up into my arms and carried her to the couch. I set her down and threw one of the blankets Vanessa had brought us over her. I walked back into the kitchen and sat across from Phineas and laughed at his stupid expression,

"Maybe it's because when you're mad you pout like a super model?" Phineas looked at me for a moment and started laughing loudly. I jumped over the table and smashed my hand over his mouth. I looked at Krysten from where I was. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up._ Good._ I sat back down and Phineas looked from me to Krysten while he wiped his mouth,

"You really like her don't you?" I glanced back at her,

"I guess. It's just that she seems so...so...so close but, completely separate at the same time. I'm not even making sense to myself honestly." Phineas looked at my confused face,

"Maybe its because she shared a bed with you and me for the past five years, and now that you know that "Perry" was a girl you feel awkward about it?" I snickered under my breath and came up with the best sarcastic remark I could, seeing as how tired I was,

"Oh, yes. I'm sure that's the reason. Come on, lets get some sleep." I split the pile of blankets between me and Phineas and walked into the living room. I spread out my blankets as close to the couch as I could without making Phineas suspicious, and laid down. When I was sure Phineas wasn't watching me anymore, I reached out and tooked Krysten's hand.

**Okay. I liked that chapter. Ya I know, most likely I messed up their last names but I don't really care. That's either the Dad's last name or the Mom's last name so I used it for both. Um ya so Krysten's dong the one thing she swore to herself she wouldn't, develope a relationship with the people she swore to protect, but whatever, that's how you build up drama lol.**


	5. Date

**Yay inspiration has apparently struck me this weekend and I am on a roll!**

_**Ferb's POV**_

The next morning I looked up on the couch and Krysten was...GONE?! I rolled over and looked towards the kitchen. Phineas was still sleeping but a girl with long blonde hair was standing by the stove, wearing a black miniskirt and a pink and green halter top. I stood up, walked into the kitchen, and pulled open the fridge._ Eggs, rolls, orange juice? Where'd all this come from?_ The girl standing by the stove cleared her throat. I looked at her and realized, it was Krysten,

"Don't worry about looking for food, I'm already making breakfast." I peered into the pan on the stove and it was full of scrambled eggs and chunks of bacon. Then, I looked at her clothes,_ Wow, she cleans up good._ She noticed what I was looking at and grimaced,

"Do you like it," she did a quick turn so I could see the outfit from all angles, "I borrowed it from Vanessa." I nodded slowly and looked back at the food,

"Is that ready?" she pulled her eyes away from my face and followed my gaze to the pan,

"Oh! Yeah. You want some?" I nodded. Krysten reached up, pulled a plate out of the cabinet, piled it up with eggs, and handed it to me,

"Thank you." It was so easy to talk to her, but I had no idea why. She took another plate, and sat down across from me at the table. I started to eat and she started to pick at her food.

When I finished, I looked at her full plate and frowned,

"Not hungry?" She stood up and scraped the cold eggs into the trash. I watched her as she paced the room and then sat down. I took her hand,

"You really should eat. It's not good to skip breakfast" She shook her head and looked down at the table. I checked my watch, _Okay the mall should be open._ I walked around the table and pulled Krysten to her feet. She looked wearily up at me. I nodded and pulled her to the door. We walked up the hallway and out into the cafe. I dragged her over to one of the booths and sat her down. I held out my hands, signaling for her to stay there. She nodded and I walked up to the counter. I scanned the menu and rang the bell on the counter. A guy that looked a bit older than me can up to the counter and signed into the register,

"What would you like?" I looked back at Krysten and then back at the guy,

"Four crescent rolls, two jelly donuts, and two mocha cappuchinos. That's it." The guy nodded and put everything into the register,

"That'll be ten thirty-six." I shook my head at him,

"Put it on Vanessa's tab." The guy paused for a moment, nodded and then handed me a number,

"It will be ready momentarily," and then he walked back into the kitchen. I sat back at the table. Krysten was hunched over the table holding her face in her hands. I reached over and pulled her hands away from her face,

"What's up with you this morning?" She frowned up at me and then scanned the stretch of mall outside of our window,

"Do you know how dangerous it is for us to be out here? Monogram or any of his goons could walk in here at any moment." I grinned and took her hand,

"Maybe I like danger." She gave me a confused look. Then, the guy at the counter called my number. I stood up, grabbed our food, shoved Krysten's half into her hands and then dragged her out into the mall. She pressed herself into my arm, while staring at the people around us,

"What are you doing?!" I smiled and wrapped my arm over her shoulders,

"Having fun! I bet you've never had fun in your life," she started to protest but I stopped her, "Being a secret agent doesn't count. It's work." Krysten rolled her eyes and followed me down the strip of mall,

"So Ferb, what are we going to do today?" I scanned the stores until one caught my eye,

"I know exactly what we're going to do today." And I dragged her into the in-door go-cart track.

**Yay! Ferb forcibly took Krysten out on a date! AWESOME!!**


	6. Captured

**Okay let's just say, that for this chapter, Ferb got the danger he wanted. lol I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB....but it would be totally awesome if I did!**

_**Krysten's POV**_

The spped from the go-carts had definitely woken me up. I was having a lot of fun when I realized, that a lot of people were on this track, all wearing matching uniforms...and seemed to be following Ferb. _Oh shit!_ I pulled forward and carefully squeazed between them and kept pace next to Ferb. His lips were pressed together in a tight line so I guess he noticed the men too. I reached out and tapped his arm. He glanced at me but kept his eyes on the track. I slouched down into my seat,

"How opposed are you to grand-theft go-cart?" Ferb shrugged and we made another turn. We were now facing the wide double doors,

"We're going to have to go out through the mall, just don't run anyone over, unless they're wearing a unform, then by all means go right ahead." Ferb laughed and we plowed forward, when the people who worked at the track realized what we were going to do, they tried to stop us by standing in front of the doors, but when we wouldn't stop they all jumped out of the way. We pulled out into the mall and people were screaming and jumping out of our way. Even the kids at the mall were freaking out. _I wonder why? I would have thought this was awesome._ I looked over my shoulder and saw the reason for their terror. About twenty agents were racing after us on foot, and they were catching up. I glanced from Ferb, to the people infront of us, to the men chasing us and sighed,

"I-I'm sorry Ferb. I shouldn't have let you take me out here. This is all my fault." Ferb shook his head. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him,

"Ferb, if I had just left, this wouldn't have happened. I probably could have called them off your family, and you wouldn't be in danger. Maybe I should just give up," I looked at Ferb, "They're never going to stop Ferb. So we have to. I'm really, really sorry." I looked at him one last time, and then slammed on my brakes. He sped ahead of me until he realized what I was doing. Then, he made a wide U-turn and pulled up next to me,

"I'm not leaving you!" He unbuckled my seat belt and tried to pulled me onto his go-cart. I shook my head and pushed him away,

"No Ferb, don't do this. You need to go back to your family, and tell them to stay in hiding. Stay with Vanessa. Be safe." He stood up, got in my go-gart, and watched the agents get even closer,

"Either we go back to the apartment together, or we get caught together. There's no other options." Tears were filling my eyes,

"Ferb, th-there is another option, you could leave. B-be with your family. B-be with Phineas. Don't you know what that would do to him if you never came back? I've watched you guys ever since I became part of your family. H-he loves you. But I can't." Ferb froze,

"I'm not leaving unless you say you don't," I looked at the agents which were only ten feet away. They were trying not to "alarm the public", but I think a pair of go-carts speeding through the mall had already taken care of that, because now people were pressed up against the walls. I looked up at Ferb,

"What do you mean? Say I don't love you? Ferb, I can't do that. It would just, not feel right. Because I do love you, I love your whole family, that's why you have to leave. Because, if I hurt your family in any way, that would kill me." Ferb frowned,

"That's a crap answer." I shook my head,

"Well that's the only answer I have Ferb. Any other answer, would hurt you, or me. So those, are the real crap answers." Ferb shrugged and put his arm over my shoulder,

"Then I'm not leaving." He was now grinning widely at me, I sobbed and pressed my face into his shoulder. Then, many pairs of strong hands pulled us apart. I opened my eyes and we were both being dragged out of the mall. The agents tossed us roughly into a van and shut the door. I crawled over next to Ferb and took his hand,

"Don't say anything, let me do the talking." He nodded and squeazed my hand. This should be interesting.

**Oh noes!!! They got captured!! Well. That sucks. Who wrote that? *looks at Doofenshmirtz* Was it you Dr.D? *Doofenshmirtz shakes head* Wow. It really was me. Oh well. When Your school closes for a week, you get kinda devious. lol**


	7. The Other Truth

**Okay...had to do this chapter, just because. um I think this is almost to the end because I want to stop it and lead up to the crossover sequel. What are you crossing this story over with you ask? That my readers will be a surprise MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! oh one more thing. I don't really know Monogram's first name, so for now...its John, because I like that name lol**

_**Ferb's POV**__(just thought I'd switch it back and forth from now on.)_

We rode in the van for about an hour, and every fifteen minutes, I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Mom must be looking for us_. I looked at Krysten, who was still upset with me for not letting her give her live for me. _I just don't get it. Why do girls always insist on being the hero, just to prove something?_ The door on the van slid open and two burly men grabbed our arms and pulled us out. With them holding our shoulders, we walked down a long corridor to a large steel door. One of the men laid his hand on a console sticking out from the wall, and the door opened. We walked into a large room full of computers, and on one wall a large, blandly decorated screen, with a camera standing in front of it. The men sat us down in two office chairs and hand-cuffed our hands to the leg. Then, they walked out the door and left us here to wait. Krysten was looking at the console on our side of the door,

"I wonder if my hand print is still programed into it, or if they deleted me already." I watched while she struggled against the hand cuffs, but she knew just as well as I did that it would do no good. Then, Major Monogram walked in with Carl. They stood in front of us and, as was my nature, I stared blankly at them. Monogram cleared his throat and we looked up at him,

"Agent P I-" Krysten stopped him,

"That's not my name. I am no longer a part of this organization, as I can clearly see, so you will call me Miss Cord, and I will call you John." Monogram's face turned red,

"Now see here Agent- Krysten, No one said that you are not part of this organization. We just need to get something across to you and your family a-" Krysten stopped him again,

"Then why are we tied up? Why aren't we having this conversation in your office over a cup of tea? Because you don't trust me anymore, do you Monogram?" I rolled my eyes. _This is just like watching a bad spy movie._ Monogram held his face in his hands,

"That's not why. It's for safety precautions." Krysten smirked,

"What? Afraid a little teenaged girl's gonna kick your ass again?" Monogram smirked at her,

"Just like your mother. You think you're real bad-ass until the person you "love" is in danger. That's why your father died you know. Because Julian lost her focus, if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be in this mess-" Krysten stood up, bringing the chair with her,

"Don't you speak a word against my parents!!! You lying, twisted, son of a BITCH!!" Monogram put a hand on her shoulder and made her sit down again, I was starting to feel really left out,

"See, this is why you need to be in this organization. The reason you joined in the first place. You want revenge for your parents' death. If you would just listen to our bargain, I would help you." Krysten snarled and spit on his boot,

"You've said that for the past ten years and never did ANYTHING!! I don't understand why my mother left me in the twisted hands of her father," Monogram flinched, "but I know damn good and well that it wasn't for this reason! I'm going to find out exactly what happened to my parents, I will avenge them, and I will do it with out your "help"! What kind of "grandfather" would put his granddaughter and the only real family she's had for years on a hit list?! What would Nana think of you?!" Monogram pulled his hand back and slapped Krysten across the face. My eyes widened and I stood up,

"What the hell is your problem?!" Krysten grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back down,

"Shut up Ferb," she whispered, "You don't know what you're talking about. What I just did was below the belt, even for a spy." I looked at her, blood was trickling down her chin. I gasped,

"Y-you're bleeding," she sighed

"I know, now calm down." Monogram glared at us and pulled out a key. He unlocked both of our hand cuffs and threw them to Carl,

"You two are staying in a cell tonight, we will discuss your release in the morning." He walked us down the hall again and into another room. It had one bed and a sink. He let go of our arms, walked out the door and locked it behind him. Krysten kicked the door and screamed,

"GAAAH. Why the hell is he doing this?!" I wrapped my arms around her and shook my head. I turned her around to look at me,

"So let me see if I got all this right, you're that creep's granddaughter, your parents are dead, and something about your "Nana" pisses him off?" Krysten laughed at me,

"Almost. My grandmother is dead, and the reason he's pissed is because it's his fault. It's something me and my mum used against him for years, until she died. He was on a few hit lists around 1962, right after my mother was born, and one day, my grandmother got caught in the crossfire." I frowned,

"I'm so sorry I-" Krysten stopped me,

"It's okay. If it wasn't for that day I would have never joined up and would have never met you or any of your family, so it's fine." I let go of her and pulled out my phone which, for some stupid reason, no one had confiscated. I had two missed calls from Mom and two from Phineas. I listened to the first one from Mom.

_Ferb!? Ferb, sweetheart, where are you?! I Krysten with you? Pleas call me back. Please._

and the next one, this time it was my dad on Mom's phone,

_Ferb?! Son, where are you? Your mother is frantic, please, please call us back and let us know what's going on!_

and the one from Phineas,

_Hey, Ferb? Come on man, pick up! I snuck out into the mall to call you because mom told me not to use my phone. I need to talk to you, or Krysten, it's about Isabella, I need to get her somewhere safe because...because I think she might be pregnant..._**(sorry about that, my friend gave me that idea yesterday)**

I shut my phone after that one and started laughing. Krysten looked at me. I pressed my hand over my mouth to muffle the noise,

"E-either my brother is playing a joke on me or he's r-really stupid!" Krysten snatched my phone out of my hand and listened to the message,

"...Holy crap!! He is not joking!! One time one of my dad's friends called him and he sounded just like that! Isabella is a whore, and she's gonna have Phineas' baby!!" I looked at her and took my phone back,

"Why's she a whore?" Krysten shook her head,

"Didn't you hear? Some one found her with Jeremy in his car last week!" My mouth fell open and I started laughing again,

"Oh Candice is gonna love that!! So the kid might not even be Phineas' then!" Me and Krysten fell over laughing and a guard came up and hit our door,

"Shut up in there!" We immediately stopped laughing. Krysten looked from me, to the door, to the bed which was pressed up against the wall. She pulled me up off the floor and we walked over to the bed. I looked at her,

"You can have it, I'll sleep on the floor-

"No you take it, I got the couch yesterday!"

"No-" Krysten put her hand over my mouth,

"How about...we just share it?" I looked from her to the bed and shrugged. She flopped down on the bed and I carefully laid down beside her. I stared up at the ceiling for a while until I heard her soft snoring, and then I too, went to sleep.

**Sorry about the Isabella part, me and some friends were cracking P & F jokes and that just came up. lol**


	8. Rescue

**Okay, I have a feeling this is the second to last chapter but I'm not too sure. Also, there will be some things in here that will defintely follow Krysten and Ferb into the sequel I mentioned in the last chapter.**

_**Ferb's POV**_

The next day when I woke up I looked at Krysten, who was staring angrily at the ceiling. I grinned,

"What's up with you?" She looked at me and then back at the ceiling,

"I really don't want to do this but I think the only way to get out of here is to rejoin Monogram's forces. I'm going to hate myself for doing it, especially if he goes back on his word about my parents." I frowned,

"I just don't get it, why don't you want to be a spy? I think I would give my right arm to be a spy, maybe even a leg." Krysten laughed at me,

"I'll keep that in mind, but I wouldn't tell Monogram that, he might take you seriously." Then, a very young looking guard with olvie-toned skin walked into our cell. Krysten's face lit up. She jumped up, ran forward and wrapped her arms around the guard's neck,

"Wade!!! It's you!! Oh, how did you find us?! How's Kim doing with her "save the world business"? Did she finally decide she wants Ron?" Wade stepped away and I realized he couldn't be more than ten years old. He grinned and pulled out a PDA,

"I found you using the tracker in your hat. Somehow the distress signal was triggered. Kim would have come but she had a date with Josh Mankey." Krysten gasped,

"Mankey?! I hate that guy. He's one vowel short of being a monkey." I looked from Krysten to Wade to the door,

"Um...Shouldn't we be escaping?" Krysten's head turned quickly to look at me,

"Oh! Oh! Yeah, We'll catch up later. Look Wade I really appreciate you coming but I have everything under control. J-just wait outside, and we'll be out soon. Okay?" Wade nodded and ran down the hall. Krysten took my hand we walked in the opposite direction. She stopped us in front of a smaller, wooden door and knocked. Monogram opened the door and smirked,

"I thought you might find your way out soon enough. Come in, come in." I followed Krysten into the office and we sat in two leather chairs. Monogram sat behind his desk and addressed Krysten,

"So, darling, are you ready to rejoin the family business?" Krysten nodded,

"But first, I have a few demands," Monogram beckoned for her to go on, "I would like to continue to live with the Fletchers, not in the agents' quarters. A-and I would like a side-kick." Monogram raised his eye brows,

"A side-kick? Agent K that would cost quite a lot of money to train another agent in the same martial arts you are trained in. And a long time too. If you would like to take an apprentice from our trainees I would be glad to-" Krysten interrupted him,

"Actually I kind of already had someone in mind. I would be willing to train them on the job if you would allow it." Monogram played with his beard while he considered the proposal,

"Who exactly were you thinking of, Agent?" Krysten grinned and glanced at me,

"Ferb. I need a rock when I'm on these missions sir. Especially now. You think I'm like my mom? I'm more like her than you think. I need certain people to be whole, and Ferb is one of them." Monogram looked at me, back at Krysten and then smiled,

"Very well. If you think you can handle training him, be my guest," he stood up walked around his desk to stand next to Krysten, and opened his arms, "I want to be a better grandfather, you know that. You gotta help me out a little." Krysten stood up slowly, an uneasy look in her eyes. Then, she smiled and threw her arms around Monogram's neck,

"I know. A-and I'm sorry I didn't get it sooner." Monogram grinned and let go of her,

"Well, you should probably get going. Wade is waiting." Krysten nodded and grabbed my arm. We ran down the hall and out the main door. We stopped when we saw a..golf cart. Krysten walked up to Wade, who was still sitting in it and laughed,

"Were you really planning on using this, as a get-away car?" We jumped onto the back of the cart and Wade laughed,

"No I was hoping you had already talked yourself out of this mess." I rolled my eyes,

"Some rescue," Krysten started laughing, "What?!" Krysten wrapped her arms around my neck, "Why are you laughing at me?" Krysten shook her head,

"It's nothing. It's just you're right. It's not a very good rescue if he was planning on us saving ourselves." Wade tapped on her shoulder while he kept his eyes on the road,

"Hey! No smack talking the driver!" Me and Krysten rolled our eyes. Krysten tapped him back,

"Hey! Shut up! Haha! Take us to the mall dude!!"

**Okay so you guys should know what's gonna go down in the sequel, well you won't know what happens but you know what the crossover will be teehee.**


	9. Mom

**Okay everyone say bye to Wade, he won't be back until the sequel -bye Wade!- Okay I believe this is the last chapter, and then I'll start on a sequel. (heads up, I might even do a prequel for how Krysten's parents were killed or how she met our other fav spy, Kimmy lol) okay here we go!**

_**Krysten's POV**_

Wade pulled up in front of the mall and dropped us off. I gave him a quick hug and then me and Ferb ran inside. We quickly made our way through the mall and when we got to the cafe, we jumped over tables and chairs to take the most direct route to the hallway. We threw open the door and heard voices coming from Vanessa's apartment. Me and Ferb sprinted down the corridor and burst into the living room. Everyone was there and save, even Isabella was there. Mrs. Fletcher stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. Ferb was already having the breath squeezed out of him by Phineas. Mrs. Fletcher held me out and checked to make sure I wasn't injured,

"Oh! We were so worried!!! If anything had happened to you two...Oh my god thank heavens you're okay!!" Then she hugged me again. I really missed this, having a mom. It was nice. I wriggled free and looked around the room to make sure everyone was here,

"Mrs Fletcher, I-" she stopped me,

"Oh honey don't worry about formalities, in almost every sense of the word you are my daughter and you should call me Mom." Tears filled my eyes ain,

"Th-thanks...Mom." And now we were a real family, completely unshrouded my secrets, and that was wonderful.

**Dang. Short chapter. Oh well, I had to give it closure somehow. So like I said, the sequel will be starting soon, and possibly a prequel soooo ya? See you then!!!**


End file.
